Myec Raxius
Background Myec Raxius was a ruthless bounty hunter that worked between the years 3BBY to 8ABY. His journey's included many alongside many travelers, including Hydrospanner, Danbe Seant, Hanolin Drax, Droh Kalemach, Arisia Doneeta, Rhysz Voidsearcher, and an IG unit droid. Over the course of his career, he took down several bounties tied towards the Empire, and even the greedy Hutt's that lived in Hutt Space. Biography Early Years Born on the mid-section of Coronet, Corellia. Myec was raised by his widowed mother after the outbreak of the Clone Wars, a few years prior. Though Corellia was not truly ravaged by the war, refugee camps and crime steadily rose. The crime wave over-whelmed the planet and for two decades, slave trading and smuggling became a business in the system. Being raised in this society, Myec fended off bullies as a small child, learning to protect others. His mother, Hulia, wed a man who lived in the wealthy upper-city of Coronet. This allowed him to escape the filth that grew on Corellia, and gave him a new chance at life. Through his teen years, while being educated in school, Myec met a young woman named Cora. Almost instantly, the two fell in love with each other, with Cora giving a small holo-pad with the couple holding each other’s arms. For three years the couple remained together through their education in a Coronet school. Cora and Myec graduated together and soon moved into a building of their very own. Tragedy Strikes Not long after graduating, Myec was told by Cora that her father had begun to gamble, something that disturbed her deeply. Both Cora and Myec barely had enough money to survive, sometimes asking their parents to lend them small amounts here and there. Over time, Myec gained a job at the CEC Shipyards, repairing various amounts of equipment, from standard equipment, such as tools, to repairing starships and cruisers. Cora on the other hand worked in a small medical/shelter for refugees still displaced from the war. The Imperial draft hit Corellia soon, causing crime to increase. A crime lord, known as Brelic Deel, soon established himself in the Corellian sector. Working with Imperials, he was given free reign over what would happen to Corellian citizens as long as he sent many of his slaves to Imperial projects, which he gladly accepted. Around this time, Cora’s father, Grend Dovan had secretly amassed a large gambling debt to Deel. The struggling old man, tried in vain to pay the debt off, even asking his daughter and her soon to be husband, to aid him in paying “bills” that he could not pay. A few months passed before Grend encountered Deel himself in his home. Deel demanded the remainder of his money; if not the old man would lose his freedom and brought to Kessel. In fear, Grend offered his only daughter, as a bargaining chip. Deel demanded a picture of the woman, and upon seeing her beauty, demanded where she was located. That evening would shape Myec’s life, as he entered his home to see a group of thugs standing over his beloved. With all of his might, Myec fought the group, knocking two down to the ground before being incapacitated by a stun baton, used by Deel. The crime lord considered it a good challenge to earn his reward from Grend, and with that, ordered the woman be brought to his ship. Hours passed before Myec awoke. When he got up, he found the door open, and his fiancé gone. Angered he ran to Grend’s home and demanded to know what had happened to Cora. The old man broke down in tears, explaining what he had done. In disgust, Myec left the old man, and attempted to reach the starship before it took off. Though it was too late, as it rose up into the sky and fly off, disappearing in the night sky. Becoming the Hunter Though Cora seemed lost forever, Myec did not give up so easily. Returning to his home, he gathered up as much money and supplies as he could, and grabbed the holo-pad that Cora had given him so many years before. Without telling his family of his plans, Myec left Corellia to wander the galaxy in search of Cora, a hopeless plan at best. For a year, Myec wandered the Mid-Rim, seeing many sites, before landing on a legendary planet, Mandalore. The planet’s harsh culture soon got the best of Myec, and he was beaten and mugged for all that he had on him at the time. Fate seemed to shine on him, however, as a Mandalorian warrior found the young man in an alley-way. In need of aid, Myec reached out and pleaded for the warrior to help him. The man walked forward and lifted Myec up, carrying him to his shelter. There, the man listened to Myec’s horrible story of what had happened to him. Touched by the story, the Mandalorian told Myec that he would teach him in the ways of his ancestors, and after his training, he would be one of them. For a year, Myec was thrown into an intense training period. Within months, he was tossed into the underground fighting circuit on Mandalore, under the nose of Imperial troopers. The Mandalorian warrior taught Myec one thing that the young man had trouble dealing with, always kill your opponent. This teaching took a long time to sink in, but once it had, once Myec had finally embraced the Mandalorian way, he was a killing machine. When his training was completed, the Mandalorian warrior known now as Myec Raxius was given a collection of weapons and armor, equipment to aid him in tracking his foe, and was sent off on his way. He thanked the old warrior and promised to return one day to return the favor. With wind beneath his wings again, Myec took to traveling again. Joining the Hunter's Guild After a few months of wandering aimlessly through the Mid-Rim, Myec came across the Hunter’s Guild, the main hub for bounty-hunting. The thought of hunting down criminals and being given information on their last known location was his only way in finding Deel, or Cora. Though it would be a stroke of luck to find Deel, he chose to use the Hunter’s Guild as a source of income to fuel his search, and so Myec spent a year hunting down criminals across the stars. Through his short career, Myec gained a reputation for bringing back his bounties alive, something that most hunters did not care about. The righteous anger that burned in his heart told him that the Imperials could think of worse ways to torture the captured than he could ever do, and it was a reward of itself. But soon after returning from a hunt on a small farming planet, Myec was called in by the guild to take a mission requested to him, by name. The client’s name was simply “Hydrospanner” and he asked for the hunter to go to the planet of Nar Shaddaa to obtain the information for his next target. Not thinking anything of it, Myec left the Meridian Sector on a freighter to Nar Shaddaa. Role-Playing Statistics Dexterity 4D Blaster Blaster Rifle 7D+1 Dodge 5D+1 Running 5D Melee Combat 4D+1 Melee Parry 4D+1 Missile Weapons 4D+1 Knowledge 2D+1 Law Enforcement Empire 3D+1 Intimidation 3D+1 Alien Species 3D+1 Planetary Systems 3D+1 Streetwise 3D+1 Willpower 3D+1 Mechanical 3D+1 Rocket Pack Operation 4D+1 Starship Gunnery Turbolasers 4D+1 Perception 3D+1 Search 4D+1 Sneak 4D+1 Hide 4D+1 Investigation 4D+1 Strength 3D Climbing/Jumping 4D Lifting 3D+1 Stamina 3D+1 Swimming 3D+1 Technical 2D+2 First Aid 3D+2 Armor Repair 3D+2 Rocket Pack Repair 3D+2 Blaster Repair Blaster Rifle 3D+2 ''Droid Repair ''IG B86 3D+2 Security 3D+2 Equipment: Ammunition: Blaster Power Packs: 5 Wrist Mouted Rockets: 20 Concussion Pack: 5 DC-17m Grenades: 3 DC-17m Sniper Rifle Packs: 5 Armour and Garments: Mandalorian Armour Blast Vest Stormtrooper Armor Miscellany: Comlink Synth-rope (50ft.) Macrobinoculars Medpacs: 2 Rocket Pack Stormtrooper Utility Belt Weapons: Blaster Rifle 5D Knife STR+1D MM9 Rocket System 5D/4D/3D LJ-50 Concussion Rifle 5D DC-17m Blaster Rifle 5D+2D/7D/8D Points: Move: 10 Force Points: 1 Force Sensitive?: No Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 23 Category:Ravenwood Company